Waiting You
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: "Hey, Eren. Humans are selfish you know." -Eren sleeps in an embrace of the cold ice, and no one knows will he wake up or not. But Rivaille always waiting for him. Onesided!RivaEre, or not, you choose. BL!YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Waiting You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Original fic by: mystic rei**_

_**Translated by: Miharu Midorikawa**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: "Hey, Eren. Humans are selfish you know."- Eren sleeps in an embrace of the cold ice, and no one knows will he wake up or not. But Rivaille always waiting for him. Onesided!RivaEre or not, you choose. BL! YAOI!**_

**A/N: Heya my english readers! I'm here to translating a fic (again)! XD**

**Yes, again. Ehehehe, I just love to translating fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

The creaking sound from an old mahogany door breaking the silence in that place. Dark. Silent. Cold. The underground basement in Wall Sina's government building isn't a place for a human.

But, a soldier without his uniform walking into that basement. There isn't a single tint of hesitation appeared on his lack of expressions face. The pair of small and sharp eyes always looking forward to a single object there's kept safely in one of that basement's room.

The light from an old oil lamp is the only source of lights in there. His black blazer on his shoulders keeps fluttering around as that feet stepped on the ground. His expression doesn't change a bit, still the same flat and expressionless face.

He doesn't remember how many times he comes to that same and uncomfortable place. Suffocating... filthy... that man shivered in disgusted when sees a spider web tangling in one of that place's ceiling.

But there's the place he crossed his legs and sit on the dusty floor, staring at some object with an empty gaze.

And in that silence, a past memory played again on his mind...

...

The same man, standing petrified in the same place when he met with the green eyed teen. In an underground cell.

"Eren..."

He called that teen's name, but because his callings haven't been answered yet, he stepped forward and gripped hard on the iron railings.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, EREN!?"

A brown haired teen with a pair of – not so bright as the past – emerald green eye brought his head up and stared weakly at the man in front of him. A weak mumbled voice can be heard from the teen inside the cell, "It's already clear what this meat about, Corporal Rivaille..."

He lifts the both cuffed hands to make clear about what just he said.

Rivaille sharpened his gaze. And slammed the cold iron railings again, "I can't accept this... I can't!"

Eren just stared at his Corporal sadly, "This is the decisions of the government, Corporal. Me, or even you can't do anything about this."

Rivaille shut his mouth tightly with the overwhelming emotions inside him, "You... You don't deserve this."

Eren just stay in silent.

"You don't deserve this."

Eren closed his eyes, just like he knows what are Rivaille's going to do.

"What are those peoples thinking after you saved their butts, huh?!" Rivaille erupted.

"Don't... do anything reckless, Corporal."

"You ordered me now, brat?" Rivaille sharpened his gaze at Eren, "I'm your superior!"

He walked a few steps away from that iron railings.

"And as your superior, I rejected the treatment you have after saving their lives!" And after that, Rivaille immediately walks away from that place – leaving Eren calling his name.

"Please...stop it... Corporal..."

The one comes next is just the warm drops fell from Eren's eyes and slides from his cheeks.

.

.

Rivaille know that the end will come this way.

"Corporal Rivaille, if you keep rejecting this, I have to forced you go to a jail until Eren Jaeger's executions day. And if you keep doing the unneeded thing-,"

_What? Takes my position away? Hah, like hell I care._

"-Eren Jaeger will be executed right now."

The voice from the judge closed the case. Rivaille petrified in that big courtroom. Irvin and Hanji just can stared at him in sympathy behind those small back, they knows that they can't do anything about this.

Of course, The Commander and Mayor from the 13th Scouting Legion's squad doesn't agree Eren have to be executed. As the last Titan remains.

The humanity already do a big expeditions around the world outside the walls after Titans anhilliated. But there are many members of Scouting Legion in dilemma because one of their most hard-working member have to faced a sad ending.

From them all, the most rejecting all of this is of course Mikasa and Armin – his childhood friends, and Rivaille – who loves him. Even though Eren doesn't know until now.

**Rivaille's POV**

After that, I haven't visits him again until the execution day arrived. There's nothing I can do again. I even prohibited seeing him until that final day. I never tell about my true feelings to him because I'm scared if something bad will happen to him if he has special relationships with me.

But now.

I regretted it because I never tell him about it.

Well, both of them turned out bad in the end. It's alright if I'm the one who gets the punishment – but, this is Eren. I can't let this happen. I'm a stubborn – not to mention, grumpy man, he's the one who softened me. Because of that, I guess I can't survive if Eren leaves me.

Time has passed away quickly without me realized it. I already standing in the front row of the crowding peoples who want to see the final time of the half-Titan human. One hundred years lived in terror, makes the humanity feared to let him live. Even though he's the one who freed them.

Selfish. Humans are indeed selfish. They are selfish.

Therefore, if they can be selfish, why I can't be selfish? I'm a human too, I'm selfish just like they are.

I grabbed tightly at a gun I hid under my black coat. My black eyes gazed sharply at my target – the one who will cut the head of the person I love. Eren, even if you don't know about it, but I'm _here, _always loving you. Even if you don't answer my feelings, it's ok. I will stay here, loving every memory about you.

Because of that, I will bet everything in this single bullet. I begin to aim to one of the executors.

Time has frozen. Eren sees what am I going to do. In a matter of seconds he stared at me with a widened eye in disbelief – but, immediately changed into a pair of eyes full of determination, and everything just go on.

Right before the executor kills Eren, and before I kill that executor, Eren bit his lower lip 'till it's bleeding and suddenly a familiar bright light appeared with the wind's roar. I frozed. I just stayed watching the storm, not moving an inch while the people around already runs away from this place. Hah, there are even a people being thrown away by the wind.

But my gaze never looked away from your position.

I thought there will be a huge Titan with black hair and emerald eyes appeared and roared really loud. But. The one I saw is a silhouette of a different thing. Cold feeling instantly bursting from the place where Eren is.

After everything has calmed down and my brain can recognize him; He closed his eyes in peace inside of a cold ice. Same as the one like Leonhardt did that time. The unmelted and undestroyed ice. The immortal ice made from Titan's essence.

Just with bit his lip and not like your usual way – bit your hand, you can do the transformation. The point is; just hurt your body physically is enough to be the trigger, I guess.

Every pair of eyes staring at you just likes Snow White in her glass coffin. I rushed jumped to the execution's stage and start to observe you. That ice is really cold, big and clear. Your both hands wrapped elegantly above your stomach, and both of your legs are stretched straightly. The elegant way to sleep. You face is in peace.

What a beautiful sight.

Tears falling down to my cheeks. I moved by your beautiful in peace appearance, but... I'm afraid that you will never wake up. My fingers touch the cold ice, and leaned my forehead there.

You do this for me, right, Eren?

You saw me ready to kill that executor, and if that happened, then I will be punished badly if I get caught. And in the middle of the crowds I'll definitely being caught. You do this because of that.

You freed me from the hard punishment.

My tears falling down like an endless waterfall.

"_Corporal, the outside world is really beautiful!" _

I don't need a world without you in it.

"_Someday, let's explore the world together!"_

I'm not going, without you.

.

.

After that I intended to kill myself with the single bullet that I prepared for the executor. But Irvin come and throw away my gun. I dragged back by a few people from the Military Police and the ice that have Eren in it – being moved away.

Hanji tried to encourage me – who looks like a crazy person without a will to live in this world anymore. I've messed up. I don't care anymore with _clean_, I don't want to do anything other than stays with Eren in that cold room. Mikasa and Armin come to several times. Hanji kept pulled me – sometimes she comes with Irvin, to do activity just like a normal human; like, take a bath and eat.

But I always come back in here.

Until someday I come back to my usual self – a little, and my love for hygiene comes back – I said to Irvin and Hanji they can go outside if they want, to the wide world. I'm ok to stays in here. Moreover, Eren's here too.

But they're refused it.

Mikasa and Armin refused too to not go without Eren. But they soon busy with works from the superiors. Now, Mikasa and Irvin busy with their task in the Scouting Legion, while Armin keeps doing an experiment with Hanji – search for a way to takes Eren out from that ice.

And I, still here, accompanying Eren.

Not sure until when, I don't know. If then Eren comes out from that ice or not, I don't know.

Until forever, I don't mind.

I will always waiting for you, Eren.

I love you.

Always.

**To Be Continued**

**-Hope You Enjoy The Story-**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Waiting You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Original fic by: mystic rei**_

_**Translated by: Miharu Midorikawa**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Rivaille's POV**

Just a few peoples know that my feelings towards Eren Jaeger. A boy that a few years younger than me, a boy that have a power to change into a Titan, and a soldier working under my responsibility. I don't have to explain how Irvin knows it, he already understands me in and out since long ago. Hanji, I guess she knows when looking at my gaze when I saw Eren.

In the past, Mikasa suspecting me before eventually she figured it out herself. And I guess so was Armin.

For the first time, I just interested in his strong desire to kill all of the Titans in this world. The determination on those emerald green eyes is not half-hearted. That courage is the one who pulling me into him.

And then, that 'interested' feelings grows wider. I want to see all of his expressions. But why if I makes him bothered?

I always talks to him with... inappropriate language, makes him works just to order him to do it again and again. I even make his training to be difficult. All of it I do to test his determination as the member of Scouting Legion. I realized that he becoming stressed and begin to avoiding me. And... Looks like he's become afraid when looks into my eyes.

"Don't too harsh to that boy." Said Hanji warned me. I guess she's worried about Eren- who's trying desperately to stay away from me.

When Eren tried to avoiding me... Why that makes me feel... lonely?

I don't really have a close relationships with other people since long ago – okay, except Irvin and Hanji because they are a weird people who's kept approaching me – and the reality, I got lonely because some brat doesn't want to stay close with me...

...weird, right?

Unconsciously I kept approaching Eren again in the next few days. I give him some compliment after he finished his task well. I ordered him to rest after I saw him exhausted. I controlled my words to not hurt him.

And my relationships with Eren slowly become better. And that makes me relieved...

...and happy.

I'm happy to makes him smile. My hearts beating faster than usual when I'm besides him. I don't like it when other people get closer to him.

Dammit, dammit, dammit. What is this feeling? I'm confused,

Slowly I take a distance between Eren. I just was staring at him from a long distance. Maybe...maybe with that these feelings will go away.

Until someday, I've become really frustrated. And all of it I directed to the object that makes me likes this. In some mission he ignored my orders to stays into that position- because that's the safest place. But he move forwards instead for saving a soldier that almost get eaten by that stupid Titans and he got himself a few wounds. But those wounds healed really fast because of his strange power.

But, orders are orders. Ignored it are some intolerable things. I got really mad; I scold him really bad and locked him up in his room in the dungeon for straight two days. After that he responsible for the horses in the ranch for a week.

He's being punished.

Eren apologized to me dearly. I guess he understands the consequences and takes the punishment with open hearted.

"Have a good rest, Corporal."

I don't answer it.

.

.

Night has come. I can't sleep. I've began to think that my punishment are too harsh for him. But orders are orders. Rules are rules.

Why I can get this mad? Even thought that soldier who's almost gets eaten by Titans is ended up safe. If Eren's doesn't save him, maybe he's just a name by now.

Maybe... I, honestly... worried about Eren to get wounded – or even ended in Titan's stomach?

Some feelings bursting on my chest. Ah, so that's right. I'm worried.

I'm worried about Eren's safety. I don't want to see him hurts.

Eren...

Tch. What have you done to me, huh, brat?

.

.

In the third day of his punishment day, I came to see him. I see Eren when he's feeding the horses after cleaning the ranch. I let out a little cough to catch his attention. He turned around and seems surprised, but he quickly saluted.

I check his works. Hm, not bad.

"Says, Eren."

"Y-yes, Corporal?"

I take a deep breath. "Why...why are you really obsessed to kill all of the Titans, Eren?"

He surprised for a moment there. With little awkward he answered, "Because I want to see the outside world, Sir."

I raised my eyebrow, "What makes you want to go outside?"

Eren's gaze become soft, looks like remembering some nostalgic memories, "One of my friends – Armin Arlert, when we were young he shows me a book – his parents book – about the outside world. And from all of the pictures and descriptions, I thought the outside world is an amazing place. Really different from the one inside the walls."

"Is that so?" My lips turned into a thin smile, _really _thin. "Explain it to me, Eren."

"Y-Yes, what I saw from that book is a place that covered in sands. They called it 'desert'. Then, there's a place that covered in ice all years. There's water than burnt, the name is 'lava'. Oh, and what I like the most is where the whole place is salt water, Sir. It's called 'sea'."

I just stare at him. Eren's face looks really bright when told me about the places in the outside world. Some peace feelings I feel when see his smiling face. After all he's just a 15 years old teen that still naive and have a big dreams.

And I will makes his dreams come true with all of my strength.

"Corporal, the outside world is really beautiful!"

I can see it in those pure emerald orbs. That beauty.

"Someday, let's explore it together!"

Yes.

Someday, Eren.

.

.

Since that day conversations, I pay more attention to him. I have to admit it... that he's succeeded stole it from me.

The 'interested' feelings then changed into a curiosity, and then become _like_. And that 'like' feeling become stronger and turned into _love._

But I never say it. I'm afraid that Eren will get a bad influence if he has some special relationships with me, especially from the Military Police that also watching him. I buried my feelings deeper as I can and just stares at him from far away with a lonely feelings in my heart. I jealous of Mikasa who's really obvious that she's love Eren as a man – not as a brother.

I want to protect Eren, brushed my fingers against his cheek, caressing his hair, hug him, kiss him, and love him with all of my heart.

But I don't want him becomes hurt. That bastard people from the Military Police threatened will takes Eren away if there's something happened here. Scouting Legion are not allowed to act gently to him, what's going to happen if they knows one of the leader – the most strongest soldier even – falls in love with him?

That will break my impressions that I made from the past trial that I will kill Eren instantly with my hands if that half human-Titan is out of control.

But... now, can I really do that?

No, NO. Sees Eren with a bandage covered his wrist after got back from a missions is enough to makes me not focus with my job-

-Moreover killing him?

I'm sure I'll shatter into pieces.

.

.

I know that this love is forbidden. I know what I am doing. Irvin and Hanji trusted me. They already know about my feeling towards Eren.

But I can't avoid these jealousy feelings every times that girl – Mikasa really closes to him. I saw her hugged Eren. I really want to go there, hug Eren tightly, and claimed him that he's mine only and kissed his lips in front of her.

But, that's just my imagination and maybe never will come true. I just can smack his back side of his head. Or lay my hand on his face much longer than it should be when I treated the wounds on his face. Check his hands that usually he bites for transforming so I can hold his hands. And escorts him to his underground room just so I can to be with him much longer.

I guess Eren still doesn't realize to all of my gestures that I gave to him. He's still look at me as the superior he's respected.

No more. No less.

Hey, Eren, when will you notice me?

.

.

Until the end, I just can wait. Waiting for him to realize this bursting feeling of love. The feelings that should've not exist.

And until now, I'm still waiting.

I wake up from my dream. Ah, so beautiful. A dream that I saw him still moves freely on outside, smiling brightly, burned with passion, lending your hands to me.

I stared at my surrounding. Looks like I fell asleep in this room. I divert my gaze into Eren's sleeping figure inside that ice. So peaceful.

Not moving.

Not waking up.

Single trail of tear slides down to my cheek. I brush my fingers to the ice's surface and caressing it slowly, watching him with a pair of dull eyes.

"I miss you, Eren."

Sees your different expressions face. Your lively moves. Your voice. Everything about you.

"I'm here, Eren. Wake up. Get out from there."

Still no reactions I've got – I knew it from the beginning. But let me soared this grief of mine in this dark room.

"It's cold in there, right? Come out, I'll hug your body until you feel warm."

And still answered with the silence.

"Are you afraid, Eren? Come out, I'll protect you."

A hoarse voice can be heard – my own voice.

"You want to see the outside world, right? Come out, I'll go with you exploring it wherever you want."

My legs feel numb, and I let myself fall into the dusty floor – seeing this cruel world. The cruelty of the world – that makes Eren suffers like this. And turn me into a pitiful human with this unrequited love.

"Come out, Eren...I beg you..."

And still no one heard my hoarse voice begging Eren to come out from there.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: **

**Arrghhh, my heart! Poor Rivaille :'(**

**Review please :')**

**P.S: Mind to read my other SnK fic? It's called ****Reveal My Secrets. ****It's LevixEren fanfic, come by to my profile if you have time. And, there's a G27 fic too (Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic), the title is ****Loving You, ****interested?**


End file.
